The subject matter herein relates generally to connector systems having power terminal connectors.
Power terminal connectors are used in different types of connector systems. One application is an automotive application, such as for connection to a battery of a vehicle. In some applications, spacing around the battery, such as above the battery, in front of the battery, to one side or the other of the battery, may be limited. There may not be room for a power terminal connector to extend into such space, or there may not be room around the battery to get a tool for connecting and un-connecting the power terminal connector to the power terminal of the battery. Additionally, connecting and un-connecting the power terminal connector to the power terminal of the battery may be time consuming or require special, expensive tools.
A need remains for a power terminal connector that may be connected to a power terminal in an efficient manner. A need remains for a power terminal connector that may be connected to a power terminal with minimal impact on the environment surrounding the power terminal.